


Love in an Elevator

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going into labor and Matt couldn't be more excited..... until the elevator stops with them inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: Alex and Matt are trapped in an elevator. The catch is that she's in labor.  
> I hope this is up to your standards anon. :) enjoy  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved as always.

Matt was so excited he was bouncing, he couldn’t stop himself. He was going to be a daddy! After he had finally convince Alex to marry him, he never thought to try to convince her to of this. He knew pregnancy was a very sensitive subject and he was so content with being a good stepfather and friend to Salome he had never even felt the need to ask Alex if she thought she wanted another child. This had been a complete accident and it had scared them both so much. They both knew the multitude of problems that could arise, but none ever did. Over all, the pregnancy had been the easiest they could imagine, and now today was the day everything fell perfectly into place.

He had taken Salome to stay with a friend and was headed back to his flat to retrieve his Alex. She was scheduled to have labor induced in a few hours and he was overjoyed. As he climbed the stairs to his door he couldn’t stop smiling, he was going to be a father and it was the most exciting, nerve racking, magical thing that had ever happened to him. He opened the door and practically danced inside. “Honey! I’m home! Is everything ready?” Then he heard a pained noise come from the bathroom. He ran down the hall to the open door. He found Alex sitting on the floor, her face contoured in pain. “Oh no, are you? Right now? So much for induced labor!”

“Yes dear, I know.” She reached out a hand to him. “I already called the hospital. Help me up and --- Argggggg,” she scrunched face up and rode out the contraction. Matt began to flail, he had never done this before.

He got her to her feet and grabbed her bags. He ushered her out the door and into the elevator, obviously he wasn’t going to make her use the stairs. She stopped and squeezed his hand as the next contraction hit her. He kissed her curls and told her how much he loved her. He was getting exceedingly more nervous as they got into the elevator. He looked at her biting his lip. He really didn’t know how to handle this.

“Darling quit worrying, it’ll be fine, we’ll get there and yo-” Alex was cut off by a sudden grinding sound and the elevator coming to a sudden stop. “Oh no,” her eyes widened then she squeezed his hand and bit her lip. Matt immediately began to panic. He pulled out his phone and called the buildings superintendent, then the hospital. He didn’t know what to do. He certainly didn’t want their child to be born in an elevator.

Alex, on the other hand, was acting very calm. She had decided to sit down and breathe, focusing on the amount of time between each contraction and pretending not to notice they were too close together for comfort. “Matt, calm down, you are making me nervous pacing like that.” She gritted through her teeth as another contraction assailed her.

“I’m sorry, I just, I didn’t imagine this being how we brought our child into the world. I don’t know what to do right now. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever had a pregnant wife before, and I certainly have never been trapped in an elevator with her as she goes into labor.” He had begun flailing and his voice continued to get higher with each word. She just stared at him, a quirky little gin on her face. She loved how ridiculously concerned and scared he could be for her while she was simply sitting on the floor trying to count out the seconds before the pains in her stomach began again.

“How about you sit down and try to breathe, relax a bit, and talk to me.” She looked up at him with wide eyes. He knew she had never expected to be going through this, especially since it’s a true miracle this pregnancy had even happened, but she was still so level headed. He sat next to her and held her hand, watching her as each contraction hit her, each a bit sooner than the last. .

“What should I talk about?”

“I don’t know darling, anything.” She had her eyes closed, head leaned against the wall.

“Well, I’m really excited to be a father. I mean, we made a little person who is living in your tummy. Salome is going to have a playmate, a little sister, someone she can dress up and tell secrets to. I hope she isn’t too much like me, I hope she looks like you, and has my athletic ability. Maybe she’ll want to play football instead of acting, like poppet.” He smiled as he stared at the ceiling. “I hope she likes me. I hope I can make her smile and laugh. I hope she’ll be a daddy’s girl and follow me like my shadow.”

Alex chuckled, she couldn’t blame him for it. Salome wasn’t really his and no matter what he did, even with her undying love for her stepfather, she would always be her mummy’s girl. Alex could just picture it though, a little girl with straight blonde hair running after Matt in the middle of the yard, giggling as she tripped over her own feet and hit the ground. She could see a little girl learning to play football, and watching Doctor who. She could hear the joyous laughter of a girl holding her first sonic screwdriver. She was so ready to have this child, but not in this elevator.

“I know she will love you. How could she not? You are funny and loving. You have seemingly endless energy and you are already a great father figure. She will love you. Oh have you picked her name yet?” She scrunched her face in pain again. Alex had given him the responsibility to name their daughter because she had named Salome and she had faith in him he wouldn’t pick something ridiculous.

“Well I have been thinking about it and I really like the name Lydia. It’s a bible name like Salome and I think it’s really pretty.” He smiled and looked at her. “Are you ok?” He really needed her to not have this baby in the elevator because he didn’t know what to do.

“Yes, but I think this baby wants out.” She looked at him.

“Alex, I don’t know how to- what am I supposed to- I mean what can I-” Matt stammered and then Alex screamed.

“Matt she wants out! I can’t just hold her in!” She moved so she could spread her legs and removed her panties. “Does anything look different to you?” Matt’s eyes got wide. “Matt! It’s my vagina it’s not like you haven’t thoroughly explored it before. You can tell if it looks different” Her contractions were one after the other now and she knew it was about to happen. Matt ducked his head to under her dress. When he emerged a couple seconds later his eyes were wide. “So I’m assuming that face means I need to push.” The pain hit her again and contoured her face.

“Yes Alex! Push!” Just as Alex let out a strangled grunt as she pushed the elevator began to move. Matt prayed that the hospital’s ambulance was there and someone was there to help.

As it reached the ground and the doors opened everything began to blur. Matt was pushed out of the way by medics that were waiting as they immediately began moving to deliver the baby. Matt moved to Alex’s side and grabbed her hand, he kissed her temple and whispered to her. He told her how beautiful and strong she was, and how soon it would be over as she grunted in pain. She squeezed his hand so hard he thought it would break, then suddenly she let go and everything went quiet, the only noise to reach Matt’s ears was the sound of an infant’s cries. Matt pulled Alex into his arms and hugged her tight. He looked at the small, wrinkled being in the medic’s arms and he felt that his heart might explode from love. He was a father.

When they finally loaded Alex and the baby into the ambulance Matt climbed in the back for the ride. Alex was staring at her child in the glass bed next to her, curled up and sleeping, and smiled. “Matt, did you have a middle name picked out?” She asked as she looked over at him.

“Yeah, I do.” He looked down at his hands, “Her name is Lydia Alexandra.” Then he looked up and smiled the biggest smile Alex had ever seen. She could see he was already wrapped around the infant’s finger.

“I like that darling.” She giggled.

“I thought you might.”


End file.
